


All the Little Things

by TiggerFace



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Romance, headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerFace/pseuds/TiggerFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss picked up a lot about Johanna over the years, both before and after they started dating. Joniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know before proceeding: My headcannons may clash with yours. Examination of Johanna's back story is here, usually through heavy introspection by the character herself. However said back story isn't told as a cohesive unit, details are dropped when I feel they're relevant.

Johanna slept on the left side of the bed. Even before they started sharing one she noticed that Johanna slept as far on the edge as possible. She would curl into a ball and drift over until she was practically falling off the bed during their stint as roommates in 13, and Katniss would spend half the night waiting to hear the thunk of her landing on the floor. It never actually happened but her worry never lessened; when they started sharing a bed it increased. Johanna turned out the be partial to the little spoon position and while she didn't make a big deal out of it to avoid further embarrassing her blushing-furiously-because-she-was-supposed-to-be-tough girlfriend she was secretly thrilled. Except every night she would wake up, plastered against her girlfriend's back, hand (and usually a foot) dangling over the side of the bed due to the fact that Johanna had inched over and she had followed the heat. And every morning she would wake up in the center of an empty bed, her positioning on her back telling her she had been pushed there instead of moving under her own power. She finally confronted Johanna about it, asking why she always went left instead of staying in the center when they fell asleep every night. She half expected a shrug and “I don't know” as Johanna never seemed to monitor her habits too closely. Instead her girlfriend took a deep breath and muttered “I prefer to sleep on my stomach and since I'm right handed it's easier to grab a weapon off the bedside table on a roll off the bed.”

Katniss thought that over for a moment, noting that she used to stick to the right because she always slept curled up on her side and it was easy to grab the bow from that position. Except she hadn't slept like that since they moved in together, and pointed out that they didn't actually keep weapons on the bedside table anymore. Johanna smirked. “Yeah. You fixed my need to. If it really bothers you I'm sure you could fix this too.”

* * *

Johanna's hands were always either holding something or itching to. Her axes were her comfort item during the Quell, and she had been too drugged to really show the habit at first in 13. But there were moments in the arena where she would be relaxed enough to start shredding leaves instead, or shifting sand through her fingers and Katniss learned that during her absence the bag of pine needles had hardly left Johanna's grip. It was an endearing habit, in theory at least, as it gave Johanna an almost childlike quality and led to talented fingers that knew how to handle _everything_ they touched. But when they moved in together it made her want to hit her lover with the nearest heavy object. Nothing was safe from Johanna's touch. She picked at the flowers, the knick-knacks, the pictures, anything that wasn't bolted down. It drove her crazy because Johanna would absentmindedly pick something up, wander around while fiddling with it, and put it down in a completely different place in the house. She couldn't find _anything_.

“Would you _stop_ it?”  
Johanna looked down at her empty hands then up at Katniss and the sandwich she had just been holding. “Stop what?”

“This was my lunch. So why are you walking up the stairs picking at it and leaving breadcrumbs everywhere? Fucking hell Johanna. You are impossible.”  
“Sorry. . .” Johanna looked almost hurt. Dammit. She didn't mean to sound pissed but she could not take it anymore. She needed to know that something in their house would stay where she left it.

“Just. . . you gotta stop moving shit around. We'll buy you something to take everywhere so you don't have to do it with everything we own.”  
A grin crossed Johanna's face. “We don't have to.” She reached out and grabbed Katniss's free hand, winding there fingers together. “See? Done.”

* * *

Johanna hated nicknames, something Katniss leaned through Finnick. Right after their reunion during the Quell, when Finnick had finished unceremoniously dumping Johanna in the water and Johanna had stopped screaming curses at her, Finnick had teasingly called her Jo and ruffled her hair. In return he had gotten a swift and powerful knee to the crotch.

In 13 her dependence on morphling became concerning enough to pull him out of his blissful bubble with Annie, and he started calling her Jo. She swung an arm halfheartedly the first time, and he kept it up till she was herself enough to tackle him over the table during lunch one day.

Before they left for the Capitol, Katniss had been down the hospital corridor to look in on Peeta one last time. As she passed by Johanna's room she heard the hated nickname come out of Finnick's mouth once more and peered in to see her hand wrap around his bicep hard enough to leave a bruise that he would carry for the first couple days of their mission.

When they first started dating she kept Finnick's unfortunate experiences in mind and made sure not to use any shortened version of Johanna's name. Pet names were okay (although not in front of people, something she learned when Johanna ignored her for half a day after she called her Baby in front of Haymitch) but she wasn't secure enough in their relationship to risk nick names. She didn't understand why Johanna hated them, just knew that her reactions were violent when they were used. She wanted to ask, but more than that she wanted the privilege of using them. She knew Johanna loved her, knew that she was the only person left that Johanna truly cared about, but she wanted more. Wanted Johanna's love to give her the ability to call her Jo, because Hannah and Anna didn't fit her girlfriend at all. It was an odd desire, but Katniss figured it stemmed from being unwilling to really share everything with Peeta and Gale whom she had assumed to love. She wanted to share everything with Johanna, including awful nick-names, because she didn't want boundaries the person she actually loved.

She finally caved to that desire a year into their relationship, hoping that she would get nonchalant acceptance of the nickname. Instead she got a flicker of hurt in Johanna's eyes and a subdued response. There was no violent reaction, no anger, instead it was worse. She was suddenly living with someone who would respond but not engage, someone who she could feel watching her but would never look her in the eyes. It was ridiculous. Her girlfriend shut down because of a fucking nickname. What the hell.

She finally confronted her about it, when the second breakfast in a row was a silent affair as Johanna refused to look up from her food and refused to stop shoveling it in her mouth so Katniss could start a conversation. “Fuck. I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry I used a nickname! I didn't know it was such a huge crime that you would start ignoring me because I took five letters out of your name. I'm fucking _sorry_ okay?” She got up, suddenly not in the mood to deal with Johanna's shit, but as she passed by Johanna's hand grasped her wrist as she met her eyes and tilted her head towards the living room.

Katniss followed silently as they sat down on the couch, cross legged and facing each other. Johanna steepeled her fingers under her chin and gazed at the floor. They was a moment of silence.

“He called me that. Snow. The first time we met he greeted me as Johanna Mason, then in the next sentence asked – without really asking, ya know? – if he could call me Jo. Then he threatened me and what was left of my family because I had turned out to be harder to deal with than expected and wasn't willing to sell myself like Finnick did. My little brother called me that too, never used my full name at all. Snow killed him first and sent me a condolence letter addressed to Jo. Before the games I used Jo, after I became Johanna Mason, victor of District 7. I liked the idea of being that, someone who was a victor, who didn't let anyone control her, who had no weaknesses anymore. Jo died with my brother and every time someone uses it I'm reminded of him and how I basically killed him.”  
Katniss crawled into Johanna's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. With her head buried in Johanna's chest she asked “Did Finnick know?”  
“No. He only knew I hated it, never why.”  
“Am I the only one? To know why?”

“Yeah.”  
She pulled back to look Johanna in the eye. “I'm sorry.”

Johanna chewed her lip. “That's the thing. It hurt when you said it – it always does – but it also felt a little bit like when he used to say it. There was some good. I was trying to reconcile that. And I think I might be ready to start being called that again. Not right away, but slowly. Only by you though.”  
Katniss considered her girlfriend for a moment. Grasping her chin she leaned her forehead against Johanna's and rubbed their noses together. “I love you Jo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna needed coffee to get up and it had to be half sugar. That was something Katniss didn't learn until the start of their relationship.

The first time she had tried offering Johanna some of her tea. It had succeeded in waking her up, but mainly so that Johanna could stare at her in utter disbelief before asking how the hell tea was supposed to do anything other than soothe her back to sleep. Katniss had left in exasperation only to be followed by her still incredulous girlfriend and shoved into the kitchen. Johanna rooted around in the cabinets before triumphantly pulling out a tin of coffee beans and slamming it down in front of Katniss. She had pointed at it, then at Katniss, and declared that from that day forward she would only leave the bed if she got one of two things. She wanted either a mug of coffee with four sugars or morning sex, and if Katniss wanted her to be cheerful before 10am it had to be both. At first Katniss had had been happy to provide the sex, until she realized that it was an activity that allowed Johanna to go back to sleep after. The coffee delivery had to be fast, otherwise Johanna would get both which also wouldn't be a problem except even with the caffeine waking her up she would stay in bed, and keep Katniss there for cuddling purposes until after 10. So it was just coffee, four sugars, delivered at 8am every morning along with a sharp poke to the ribs. After a week or so the poke was followed by laughter from the poker and growling from the receiver and after another week Katniss learned to deliver it in a travel mug so that it would stay warm while Johanna chased her to the bathroom post-poke so they could wake each other up with shower sex.

Of course there was the odd morning that Johanna woke up around the same time as she did. Johanna wouldn't let her leave and 'take all the heat with her' and Katniss would bitch about wasting the day away until they finally argued enough to reach a compromise. Katniss pointed out that if Johanna let her go she could make coffee and they could have shower sex. Johanna pointed out that staying in an empty bed was pointless and boring and she'd rather have sex, a nap, then coffee. Katniss argued that that was indulgence and Johanna argued that Katniss could stay with her for the nap and then they could skip the coffee. After going back and forth they settled on a solution. Their routine worked on the days Katniss woke up first and when they woke up at the same time Johanna would accompany her downstairs so they could have sex in the kitchen while the coffee brewed. Johanna never pointed out that giving her both of her two requirements was also kind of an indulgence.

* * *

Johanna had sleep paralysis. As a person she generated a lot of heat, even more so when they were cocooned together under the covers. Every night Katniss ended up wrapped around her girlfriend trying to suck as much heat from her as she could. Except some mornings she woke up in a space that was colder than usual and slightly damp and it wasn't until it struck Johanna in the middle of winter that she realized why.

Katniss woke up shivering, automatically reaching for Johanna to provide some warmth. Except her fingers bumped into Johanna before she even moved her arm, and feeling around she realized she was already on top of her girlfriend. Who was cold and clammy. "Jo?" She whispered, craning her neck to look at her girlfriend's face. It was twisted into a combination of what looked like pain and fear. When Katnisss reached up to put her fingers on Johanna's face they skipped over her pulse point and Katniss sucked in a breath at how rapid it was. She knew it was a nightmare, all victors had them, but she had always screamed during hers as had Peeta. Johanna was silent, still, cold, and sweaty. She had no idea what to do.

Moving off of Johanna she placed one hand on her shoulder and shook. When she got no reaction she escalated the shaking and called her name until she was moving the whole bed. Still nothing. Her girlfriend was unresponsive and unmoving except for the flickering of her eyes beneath her eyelids. So Katniss curled up next to her and kept watch until the sun came up.

Johanna woke up with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed and looking for Katniss immediately. Katniss reached out and grasped her hand before slowly uncurling.

"What was that?"  
Johanna sighed and sank back onto the pillows, pulling Katniss with her. "I get stuck in dreams, nightmares really, and can't come out of it. They started right after my games."  
"How come I didn't notice them in 13?"  
"The morphling took over, stopped them. Then when I finally got clean they came back with a vengeance."

Katniss dropped her head on Johanna's chest. "And I didn't notice them until now. I'm a shit girlfriend."  
Johanna absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair. "No, you're not. I didn't tell you because I knew you were a heavy sleeper and there's nothing you can do. You would just stay up all night worrying – like you did – and I didn't want that."  
"Is there anything that we can do."  
A short laugh burst out of Johanna. "Nope. Just hope they go away. They may, they may not."

They never did.

* * *

Johanna knew how to dance. That was something Katniss should have learned in 13, when Johanna told her to stick it to Snow by having fun. She hadn't realized that that was Johanna's roundabout way of asking her to dance and Johanna had been too off-kilter between the recovery, drugs, and training to clarify and step between her and Prim. Instead she had watched and, as she later revealed to Katniss, calculated how much work she would need to put into teaching her how to dance if the opportunity ever presented itself.

The first time they danced Johanna hadn't said anything to her, just pulled her off of her couch and started leading her around the room. Katniss hadn't protested, it fit with their realtionship and Johanna simply walking back into her life and announcing she was moving in as well as her causally telling Haymitch they were dating and pointing out to Katniss that their nights both out and in constituted as dates in the rest of the world. Apparently they had already hit eight and Johanna was ready to use the word girlfriend. So when Johanna started dancing with her without a word Katniss simply put her head on the other girl's shoulder and let her lead them in a waltz. They moved for hours, transitioning between too many styles to keep track of, half of which Katniss didn't know and stumbled through. They never spoke, just led and followed, and when Johanna finally seemed to have had enough she led them upstairs to get ready for bed. Right as Katniss was about to fall asleep Johanna whispered in the dark "That was to make up for 13 and to drop a hint that I want to go out dancing brainless." Katniss smiled and made a mental note.

They had dance dates, they had informal dance lessons where Johanna verbally taught Katniss, and they danced for hours at their wedding. Each time Johanna led, even when Katniss was competent enough to do so. When Katniss asked her why Johanna just looked at her smugly. "After that debacle in 13 I can't trust you to take the lead on this."  
"I am never going to live that down am I?"  
"Nope. I thought I was bad at catching people's hints but you put me to shame. You fucked up brainless and now I get to lord it over you for the rest of our lives."  
Katniss would have protested if there wasn't a feeling of contentment spreading through her chest at the 'rest of our lives' comment. So she just sighed and rested her head on Johanna's shoulder and they continued to dance.

Johanna stayed true to her word about leading, taking charge in teaching their kids to dance as well. When they finally got old enough to ask why only Mama danced with them she looked at Katniss and declared "She'll dance with you too, you just have to make sure you either flat out tell her you want to or start dancing with her. Make it obvious, she's not good at subtly." Katniss stuck her tongue out at her partner but her kids took it seriously. Even when they reached the age to hear and understand the story behind their Ma's rule they stuck with it and Katniss often found herself being randomly pulled away from an activity to dance with her son or daughter.

It wasn't until their little girl got married that she finally figured it out. Approaching her wife during the reception she held out her hand. Johanna's face lit up and without a word she followed Katniss to the dance floor. They didn't speak until they had finished their first dance with Katniss leading and started their second.

"Finally figured it out huh brainless?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Johanna doesn't have exactly what would be diagnosed as sleep paralysis, but it's two in the morning, the internet is big, and my mom is not awake to bug about what it actually is. I am not a doctor yet and would like to assert this creative license thing that authors seem to get. Gratzi.


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna wasn't completely hopeless with a bow. She was by no means talented, but she was proficient enough that Katniss didn't feel the need to watch her constantly to make sure she didn't kill one of them.

They both had a deep attachment to the forest, each of them using it to escape from the Capitol and life in the districts before the rebellion. After, it was a place where they didn't have to be reminded of the fact that very little had been fixed. Sure Snow was dead and the rebels had won, but Katniss being forced to shoot Coin reminded them both that the rebels could easily fall into the infrastructure already in place and continue Snow's terrorizing reign. However neither had the political skills to play in the ensuing chess match and Katniss felt her part was done with the death of Coin. So the two of them retreated to 12 where they spent half their time in the victor's village and half out in the forest.

With the bombing and _very_ slow rebuild in 12, their time in the forest actually proved to be worthwhile to people other than themselves. Katniss taught Johanna to start moving more quietly – the lumber district tended to generate a lot of noise while amongst the trees and subtlety was one skill she didn't have. But she owned throwing knives – two of them – and was startlingly proficient with them. For the first week that worked, until they both started getting frustrated at how much the knives slowed them down. She couldn't it birds in flight with them and their range was much smaller than Katniss's bow meaning she had to get closer. And while Katniss's lessons helped, Johanna was not an experienced nor a natural born hunter, more often than not she scared the prey away. So Katniss gave her a bow. Gale's bow.

“Here. Don't over bend or break it. Don't stab an eye out – yours or mine. Sight down the arrow to hit your target, always account for wind, leaves on the trees are your best indicator for flying prey. Never – what are you doing?”  
Johanna hadn't even bothered to listen to her, just taken the bow, knocked an arrow, and sent it flying at a fallen tree where it buried itself dead center. She turned to Katniss with a smug grin and wiggled her eyebrows. “Not bad huh Brainless?”

“You know how to shoot?”  
Johanna shrugged. “Not really. I mean I tried it out in the training center before my games and it wasn't the easiest thing but also not the hardest. Since then I've used a bow a couple times, I'm not a sharpshooter like you but I can usually hit what I aim at.”

Katniss regarded her carefully. “Usually?”  
“Let's just say that you should shoot a split second before me so we're guaranteed at least one kill before the rest are are alerted.”  
She nodded. “Good plan. But if that was a fluke and you hit me, I swear I will -”  
“Relax. I like you far too much to hit you.” She dropped a hand on Katniss's shoulder, eye's pointedly going to her chest to indicate exactly what parts she liked. Then with a smirk and a swagger she started into the forest, Katniss following.

They brought more game than usual back that night, Johanna managing to hit a little more than half of what she aimed at.

* * *

Johanna had scars from her time in the Capitol. They were present along with injuries she had received in the Games and rom life in general, but they stood out. They were burns, not cuts or slashes – red angry welts that had faded into harsh pink and white marks across her skin. She carried the battle scars with pride, had been willing to expose them to the world every chance she got. The scars from her torture where kept hidden. They were marks of shame. Proof she had been broken once.

Katniss wasn't allowed to look at them. In 13 she had seen some, but their relationship had been different then. When they started dating Johanna seemed to think that they suddenly mattered, that Katniss would be disgusted and sickened by them. Johanna wasn't totally wrong, she did feel sick and disgusted when she saw them, but it wasn't directed at the marks themselves.

They were a reminder that Johanna had risked then sacrificed herself so Katniss could be rescued from the arena. They were a reminder that Peeta had been hijacked because of their perceived relationship and he hadn't actually known anything. Johanna had known the entire plan and had the stubbornness to refuse to bend for her tormenters so had been broken instead. They were a reminder that when the two of them had been rescued she had been concerned for Peeta, for his memories, his mental state, his emotional state, how the rest of his life would be affected, and for their relationship. She hadn't thought much about Johanna, not about the torture she had gone through, not about the levels of of pain – both physical and emotional – she had to have been in to end up addicted to morphling, not about the fact that she had known what she was going into and had done it anyway. The scars made her sick over what her girlfriend had been through because of her and over the fact that she had been too focused on others to notice exactly what Johanna was doing both before and after her capture.

The first time they slept together Johanna remained fully clothed. The second time, when Katniss had started tugging her shirt up Johanna had slowed them down until the sun fully set then let Katniss continue. She didn't allow for exploration, didn't allow for spontaneous middle of the day sex. Johanna only slept with her when it was dark outside and the act itself was almost business like in its efficiency. It frustrated Katniss to no end. She had seen Johanna naked, multiple times, and had unconsciously examined each time. She knew what she was missing out on but her girlfriend didn't seem to be interested in finally letting her feel everything, to match the visual memories of her body with tactile ones.

It took less than Katniss thought it would to break down the barrier holding Johanna back. One tremulous genuine question about Johanna's physical attraction to her almost sent her lover into a tailspin. The near-panicked vehement response reassured her that the reason for their lack of true physical intimacy was not due to repulsion. Not towards Katniss anyway. It clicked for her when Johanna muttered that – finally made her realize that her girlfriend's body image was not what it had been when they first met. She didn't need to ask why, she knew it was the scars. And while she acknowledged them because they reminded her of her own shortcomings regarding Johanna she never realized how much Johanna acknowledged them as well. Apparently it was enough to get in the way of their relationship.

That night they didn't have sex. Instead, with much arguing and hesitation, Katniss made Johanna go to bed with her with both of them topless. They lay facing each other in the dark, leaving the curtains open for once so the moon cast the room in a soft glow. Silently they watched each other, each tracing skin riddled with flaws and neither flinching. Johanna copied her movements exactly, creating a mirror image as Katniss finally ran her fingers over the torso she had learned once before and now had to learn again.

She didn't demand that sex only be clothes-less – they had too many unexpected visitors and their downstairs had a lot of windows. But Katniss did instigate a new rule to which Johanna acquiesced, and every night they fell asleep tracing the other's naked skin.

* * *

Johanna didn't want kids. Neither did Katniss. They agreed that made them work perfectly, there was no silent annoying pressure like there had been in her relationship with Peeta. That pressure hadn’t been from him, it had been from Katniss being with him and feeling like she had to give him something as a thank you for staying. With Johanna it didn't exist. If neither woman wanted kids there was no pressure to have them. Until there was.

Coin's death had probably saved the country; while the resulting leadership wasn't perfect it also hadn't tasted power for so long that it became Snow all over again once it actually gained power. Years later there was a general agreement that Katniss had done right, Coin wouldn't have improved Panem and Snow choking to death or being trampled – whichever it had been – was a fitting punishment. The districts were kept mostly intact, the system was already in place for certain production to be in certain places and it worked well. There were still people living in squalor, people who were suffering, but the number was a fraction of what it had been before and with the new ability to pick up and move somewhere else more and more people were able to find a job that suited them. With the wealth of the Capitol spread out jobs that had previously been death traps – like mining in 12 – were improved upon until the risk was as low as it could get. Panem improved and through it all Johanna and Katniss watched and weighed their options.

They kept mostly to themselves, only stepping into the public eye when needed, but both were stuck. Katniss hadn't developed skills in the mines and felt no wish too, and Johanna knew that if she became a lumberjack she would sooner or later swing her axe at someone's neck. There was no longer a need for food so they couldn't sell game from hunting, and the Victor stipend had long since halted. Haymitch had saved enough away to survive on – not that he needed more than enough to buy alcohol – and had simply shrugged and suggested that they “get a hobby”. Peeta had opened a bakery and started a family, Gale had joined the police force and done the same. It ended up being Annie Cresta who finally kicked them into gear. They hosted a Christmas gathering one year and she brought her son, awakening a curiosity in Katniss that hadn't been there before. The little boy was adorable, but he was living in a world without his father, a world that five years ago had killed 23 children each year and destroyed a 24th, a world that might have someday killed him.

“It doesn't go away.”  
“What?” Katniss hadn't noticed Annie noticing her, and jumped at the interruption of her internal debate.

“The fear? Over what we lived in? What we still might go back to? It doesn't go away. I wake up screaming from nightmare of them dragging him up on that damn stage, and the nightmare doesn't stop with consciousness. Finnick's not there and I'm reminded every night that in a way, my son did go into the Hunger Games.”  
“What do you do?”  
“Hope. Hope that we're truly taking steps in the right direction and will continue to do so. Hope that he will only ever hear stories about the Games and that those stories will teach him and his peers not to make the same mistakes again. There isn't a lot I can do. But I don't regret having him. Without him I wouldn't be here.”  
Katniss nodded slowly then, “How did you know?” Annie looked at her in puzzlement. “That you wanted kids? How did you decide that it was something you wanted?”  
“I honestly don't know. Finnick and I discussed it. I think our final agreement was that we wanted to shape the future. We wanted to have a hand in hopefully making things better. I wouldn't have done it without the rebellion, but since I was in the middle of it . . . I did. I don't know if it was ever something I actively wanted though.”  
Neither did Katniss. She wasn't aching for a child, but the idea didn't seem so abhorrent anymore. And when she mentioned it to Johanna she didn't flip out, just agreed that it should be a discussion of a thing that might happen someday.

Johanna ended up woodworking, going out into the forest to chop her own wood and making everything imaginable out it. Katniss drifted between jobs for a year until she realized that the forest was still mostly unexplored. She started mapping it out, adding what trees, birds, and animals she knew lived there and it expanded until she ran a small office that managed information about the nature surrounding 12. Through all that Johanna didn't want kids. Katniss didn't want kids. Except neither were opposed to having kids. Annie's comment about the future hit Katniss hard, but she was still wary about what it would bring.

“We should have kids.”  
Katniss snorted. “I thought you didn't want kids.”  
“I don't. But for the wrong reasons.”  
“Do tell.”  
“I don't want kids because I don't trust the future. I don't trust what will happen, I don't trust that we wont regress back into what we were before.”  
“Solid argument Jo.” Johanna glared at her and she shut up.

“I also don't want to feel that way. I don't like waking up every morning and having to remind myself that we don't live under Snow anymore and I like wondering if we're going to end up back under someone like him again even less. I want to learn to trust the future for once. I want kids.”  
Katniss nodded slowly. “I agree. I wasn't going to say anything.”  
“I know. That's why I did.”  
“You know, kids should be brought into a family that wants them for them, not because their parents want to be able to shape the future.”  
“You say that like we wont love them. They'll be mini-yous and mini-mes. They'll be loved. But they'll also be cherished. Precisely because their parents want them to shape the future.”  
“You want kids?”  
“I want kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fics about them with kids. They agree to have kids here. I'm still on the fence about if they would actually have kids. Sometimes I feel like they would, sometimes I feel like they wouldn't. My head fucking hurts.  
> Their debate on kids and ultimate decision to have them is supposed to be a bit suspect. My indecision is why.


	4. Chapter 4

Johanna had a love-hate relationship with Annie Cresta. She and Finnick had been best friends since her victory and as a result of Finnick's relationship with each of them they had ended up bonding out of convince. In Annie's moments of lucidity she had understood their relationship, understood that Finnick and Johanna were each other's families and needed each other. The majority of the time she lived in fear that Johanna would take Finnick from her, that they were having a secret affair that would become something more when Finnick got tired of taking care of her. They spent a lot of time together with and without Finnick, and it was mostly filled with Annie throwing Johanna poisonous looks either discretely or openly.

Even when she learned about Johanna's sexuality she didn't fully trust her until they ended up in 13 and she finally figured out that Johanna had a thing for the Girl-on-Fire. Their time together became amicable, no longer filled with mistrust and exasperation over Finnick and Johanna's relationship.

When Finnick died they grieved separately. They heard about it at the same time, but the thought of leaning on the other most important woman in Finnick's life didn't occur to them until years later – in the moment Johanna turned to Katniss while Annie relied on her son to keep her husband's memory alive.

It was Johanna's desperation to leave 7 that started their tentative friendship. In typical Johanna style she didn't really give Annie much warning or choice, rather she called from the train station asking where the house was. Before being driven out of 4 by the water she and Annie reconciled through their mutual love of Finnick and his son. They became friendly, but were still more connected to each other through a third party than actual friendship. When Johanna learned she had been named the boy's godmother by Finnick she immediately asked if that meant they had to be real friends and was answered with a somewhat disappointed no.

Katniss hadn't cared about Johanna and Annie's relationship until after Finnick's death when she realized the girl who had relied on her husband to keep an even keel had lost said husband because of her. Once she and Johanna settled into a relationship she started constantly pushing her girlfriend to invite Annie over in an attempt to make sure that the woman wasn't too lonely or in need of anything. Johanna finally snapped after they had her over for dinner the third week in a row.

“I know survivor's guilt is awful, but forcing Finnick's best friend and wife to interact beyond the boundaries of their friendship is cruel.”  
“What are you talking about? I thought you guys were as close as you and Finnick.”  
Johanna laughed. “She mistrusted and hated me for the majority of 6 years. Even after she learned I was gay. It wasn't until she figured out I liked you that she finally started to trust me and even now, despite the fact that we like each other, their son is out main connection.”  
Katniss cocked her head and regarded her for a long moment. “Johanna?”

“Yeah?”  
“How many friends do you have?”  
“If we're only counting people I can spend three consecutive days with . . . two. You and Haymitch. Oh and Buttercup.”  
“You're going to become friends with Annie. For me yes, but mostly for yourself and the fact that you listed a cat as one of your friends.”

Johanna glared. “We are not babysitting the kid. He's cute, but only when I can hand him off to his mother the second he gets annoying.”

“Johanna. Friends babysit friends' kids. Especially the one's their the godparents of.”  
“Fuck.”

* * *

 

Johanna loved cats. The first friend she made after moving to 12 was Buttercup, having decided that he was the most worthy of her time and affection outside of Katniss and Haymitch. He had retreated after Prim's death, sleeping with Katniss at night for mutual comfort but hiding during the day.

Their relationship started out horribly, with Johanna accidentally rolling over onto his tail in the middle of the night – unaware of his presence. Katniss thought she was back in the arena as she bolted upright to the sounds of angry screeches, horrified yelling, and two solid thumps as Johanna scrambled backwards in an attempt to get away and Buttercup chased her down. The rest of the night had been awkward and stressful with the two pissed combatants occupying opposite sides of the room and chasing down the other as soon as they started to move towards the bed in the center.

She thought it was hopeless. She couldn't get rid of her last connection to her sister not matter how much she hated that damn cat, and she couldn't and didn't want to get rid of Johanna. She also couldn't handle nights with the two of them growling and snarling at each other as they vied for space, with her in the middle. Except the next morning, after finally banishing both from the room and staying awake due to angry caterwauls and heavy pacing, she found Johanna stretched out on the floor next to the back of the couch, chin in her hands, telling a story about spending a night in a tree to no one.

Taking in the scene for a moment she approached slowly, keeping her hands down and out and her posture non-threatening. She wasn't confident about her ability to fight off the other girl if she had finally snapped, and no one was close enough to hear screams for help.

“Hey Johanna?” She kept her voice soft, hoping not to startle. Johanna's head snapped up and she flashed Katniss a grin.

“Hey. Sorry about last night. I'm working on it, but that means you need to leave us alone for a little while.”  
“Um, you know there's no one else here right?” Fuck. If Johanna was seeing things she was screwed. She had too much to deal with.

Johanna smirked and gestured under the couch. Katniss dropped to her stomach and peered under the furniture. There was enough light to make out Buttercup's ugly face glaring back at her and she sighed in relief.

“He stopped trying to claw my face off half an hour ago and just sat there instead. I think we're making progress.”

Katniss couldn't decide if she should laugh at or mock the other girl, and settled for a disbelieving snort and shake of her head. “For all our sakes I hope you make more.”

Over the next two weeks she found Johanna in various positions around the house as she continued to impose her presence on Buttercup no matter where he hid. She refused to believe the proclamations that they were bonding until she saw him crawl out from under their dining room table and plant himself on Johanna's back. Staring in disbelief as her girlfriend shot her a triumphant grin she watched as Johanna slowly rose to her knees only to receive a low growl and claws in her back hard enough to make her wince. The triumph turned to defeat as she sank back onto the wooden floor, stuck there for an unknown amount of time.

“You've made a huge mistake.”  
“No I haven't. I finally made my third friend and he's a cat so that makes him better than Haymitch. Not you though, because you're you.”  
“Don't try to become a poet.”  
Johanna glared, then perked up. “No! You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna become a cat trainer! I'm gonna teach him how to fetch!”

She looked so endearing, lying on the floor with a massive furball asleep on her back and a look of utter excitement on her face. Katniss laughed so hard she got scratched by Buttercup as he went in search of a quieter place to nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a drabble short but vacation makes me want to write less because I don't have school work to avoid. Saturday I go back so hopefully more will be written in the coming week.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Johanna hated people touching her hair. The first time Katniss saw her and Finnick together he was in the middle of ruffling her hair which quickly earned him an elbow in the gut and a kick to the back of the knees. At the time it taught her that Johanna was a ruthless opponent, both outside the arena and to people she cared about, which Katniss viewed only as another reason to avoid the axe wielder.

She flashed back to that moment the first night she held Johanna through her morphling withdrawals. They were sitting next to each other on the floor – neither comfortable enough to allow the other on their bed – in their room in 13. Johanna was pale and clammy and a constant stream of curses left her lips as she struggled to get her hands to stop trembling.  
"Here." Katniss grabbed one of the offending appendages and clasped in between her own, rubbing soothing circles on the back with her thumb. Or at least she thought they were soothing. Johanna jerking her hand back and glaring at her seemed to indicate otherwise.  
"What the fuck is that supposed to do?"

"I'm trying to help."

"By holding my hand?"  
"Hey. You accepted my offer to be here but I have better things to do if you're going to be a bitch."  
Johanna's jaw clenched as she tried to stare Katniss down but the hollowness of her face and huge circles under her eyes destroyed any intimidation she was trying to muster. Katniss softened a little bit. "Tell me what I can do then."  
"I don't know. Just – uh, just be here and be warm? It's cold as fuck in here and maybe if I warm up it'll stop the shaking."

They both knew being cold wasn't the major problem but Katniss willingly wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders, allowing Johanna to curl into her side and drop her head on Katniss's shoulder.

Johanna had a habit of running a hand through her hair and making it stand on end every time she was stressed or pissed or bored or frustrated or just when it had been more than 5 minutes since she last did it. It was an action she so associated with Johanna that Katniss automatically tried to imitate it as a gesture of comfort. She ended up headbutted in the jaw and elbowed in the boob as Johanna started and scrambled away from her.  
"Ow."  
Johanna was shaking her head vehemently, pointing at Katniss with an accusing finger. "Never fucking touch my hair. Never." She climbed into her bed and wrapped herself in the blankets, leaving Katniss lying injured and utterly confused on the floor, feeling a lot like Finnick had looked the one time she had seen him touch Johanna's hair.

It was one of the main issues in their relationship. When cuddling either innocently (which they did a surprising amount of), or after sex (which they did a less surprising amount of), Katniss wanted to run her hands through Johanna's hair. It was soft and silky and short so she wouldn't run into tangles or snarls, and best of all she wouldn't end up with stands of it wrapped around her fingers as Johanna often did when playing with Katniss's hair. Except every time she tried to touch it Johanna flipped out and withdrew, physically and emotionally, leaving Katniss annoyed and a little confused over the fact that her girlfriend wouldn't let her touch her hair.

It came to a head when it finally affected their sex life. Johanna had her chin resting on her girlfriend's pelvis as her fingers teased Katniss relentlessly, keeping her aroused and ready but without giving her contact where she desperately needed it. Frustrated Katniss reached a point where she naturally reached out to grip Johanna's hair in order to shove her head between her legs until she finished the job. As soon as her fingers wound around the short tresses they were ripped out of her grip as Johanna removed herself from the bed and stalked out of the room leaving Katniss on the bed, naked, aroused, alone, and supremely pissed. She took a moment to gather herself then sprung off the bed in search of her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

"What the actual fuck?"  
"Don't touch my hair."  
"You have got to be kidding me! You ditch me in the middle of sex because I touched your fucking hair? That is beyond fucked up."  
In any other situation Johanna would have been aroused to an uncomfortable level by hearing her girlfriend swear so much. But tonight she was distracted by the talk she knew they needed to have. "It's mine."  
"Excuse me?"  
"My hair. It's mine. It's the only thing that's mine. Did you notice how my hair was long before the games and short during them." Barely pausing to let Katniss nod she plowed forward. "It was a wig. I keep it short, messy, and only half dyed because it's something they hate in the Capitol. I've never really liked people touching my hair much for any reason. During my first games my prep team started the clean-up thing when I arrived and I pitched a fit the second they touched my hair. It was long back then, and they strapped me down, washed it, combed it, braided it, and put it up into a French twist. My first act in the training arena was to hack it off, so short that I nicked my scalp a few times but the stylists had nothing to work with."

Katniss stared at her for a long moment before nodding once. "Okay. It's something we're going to have to work on – and at once – but okay. I get it."  
"Really?"

"Yeah."  
Johanna twisted her fingers together in her lap, and watched Katniss nervously. "I am so _so_ sorry."  
"Damn right you are. And you have some apologizing to do in the form of as many orgasms as I want tonight. I promise I will try to remember not to pull on you hair yet, but if you leave me like that again we are done. Okay?"  
"Seems fair."  
"Good. Now lets go. You have unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

They needed the rain. In the new 12 farms had been set up, both because the land had been turned over and improved enough to support it, and as a gesture from the government to earn the trust of the people. Of course in the first year that they were up and running a drought had hit and the farms were in desperate need of water to avoid losing most of the crops.

The arrival of rain was seen as a cause for celebration, even in the form of a thunderstorm. As Katniss raced through the town square she silently cursed all the people standing outside, soaking up the rain, delighting the the lightening, and jumping and laughing with each boom of thunder. Johanna hadn't returned from a trip into the forest before the storm hit and Katniss was dreading what she would find if she managed to find her at all.

Reaching the edge of the trees she started on their usual path, hoping Johanna hadn't decided that today was the day to explore elsewhere in the forest. Winding her way through the bushes and branches she kept her eyes peeled for anything that would indicate the passage of her girlfriend.

She found what she was looking for about 5 minutes in and it made her heart rise in her throat. They had made a point to tread carefully so that if they created a path it would be no more noticeable than a deer trail. They both wanted the forest to remain mostly untouched, a place they could go to avoid people instead of seeing more signs of them. But now Katniss was staring at evidence that a person had crashed through the foliage leaving broken bushes, snapped branches, and a couple small scraps of clothes behind. It had to be Johanna and the damage that had been done made it abundantly clear that she was not okay. Taking a fortifying – and shaky – breath Katniss followed the trail.

She found her hunched half under a fallen log, shaking and dry heaving. The rain streamed in rivulets as the over-saturated ground failed to soak it up and each time it dripped down from the log or ran by her leg Johanna jerked as though she had been shocked. Which was probably exactly what she was remembering with each drop of water further soaking her already sopping form. Moving as cautiously as possible Katniss crept towards her, humming softly to alert Johanna of her presence in as non threatening a manner as she could think of. It failed to comfort as it was drowned by a brief flash of lightening and a clap of thunder. Johanna registered the sound and reacted by trying to scramble away from it. She slipped in the mud and went skidding into the log, bashing the side of her face and shoulder into the rotting wood.  
Katniss lurched forward, all attempts at caution forgotten as she threw herself down next to her girlfriend and wrapped both arms around her. Johanna froze and whipped her head around, tensing to try and break free. When the body in her embrace didn't relax as they made eye contact Katniss shook her and called her name, trying and failing to take her focus away from memories of her time in the Capitol. Finally giving up and crushing their lips together, she sagged in relief as Johanna responded before softening the kiss and pulling back so she could rest their foreheads together.  
"Baby . . ." The word was a quite murmur that faded into nothing as they stared at each other. Normally Johanna would have reacted negatively to the nick-name but this time it caused her to lean further into Katniss, silently seeking shelter from the storm.

Another lightening flash and more thunder interrupted them and caused Johanna to leap and start shaking again. She closed her eyes, her face drawn tight and Katniss's heart broke. Glancing around she spotted the biggest cavity in the log they were under – a rotten portion that had fallen away allowing for a small overhang to be created. It wasn't enough to fit one person, let alone two, but it was her only choice. Gently nudging them over to it – and keeping her body braced for the next lightening strike – Katniss pulled a knife out of her boot and started hacking away at the wood. When she had increased the size of the hole as much as possible she dragged Johanna into it, curled herself around the outside, and threw her jacket over the top blocking as much of the rain as she could. It wasn't perfect – the bottom of the log was slightly raised so the water still soaked them from underneath and the jacket quickly became wet through and started dripping – but it was best she could do in the moment.

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend once more she kept up a steady stream of reassurances into Johanna's ear, battling the rain, lightening, thunder, and bad memories until the storm passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one short again, attack of the plot bunnies (courtesy of jonissheadcannons.tumblr.com) vs. need to do homework led to time for two drabbles not three.
> 
> Hopefully their tree set up makes some sort of sense. I could picture it but couldn't translate said picture into words.


	6. Chapter 6

Johanna didn't like feeling useless. She also didn't like doing chores. Katniss would have to ask her multiple times to wash the dishes or vacuum and when it finally got done it was accompanied with a lot of grumbling and dirty looks. Yet when Katniss finally got fed up with her girlfriend's refusal to willingly help out around the house and started doing all the chores herself Johanna got even grumpier.

Cooking was a major problem in their house. Katniss learned quickly that Johanna could not cook at all and when she caught her sticking a foil wrapped burrito in the microwave she banned her from the kitchen all together. That night dinner was a silent affair, with Katniss trying to instigate a conversation while Johanna stabbed at her food and glared at everything that happened to fall under her gaze.

“Okay, I'm done. What the fuck?”

She was answered with silence. Johanna looked like a petulant, murderous child as she slowly ground her food up into a mush. Her plate was just as full as it had been when Katniss served it.

“Johanna!”

Johanna's head snapped up and her jaw tightened as she glared right over Katniss's shoulder, knowing that meeting her girlfriend's gaze would mean losing her ability to stay silent.

For a minute they sat in a silent battle of wills before Katniss let out a huff and stood up. “Whatever. Act like a 4 year-old. I don't have time to humor you, I have to go make a grocery list because I had nothing to cook with tonight seeing as you yet again failed to help me without me nagging you every 30 seconds.”

Johanna's jaw tightened and her gaze dropped to her plate. Katniss waited for a moment before leaving.

The next afternoon Katniss returned home to a kitchen fully stocked with groceries. The counters were wiped clean, the dishes washed and put away, the floors mopped. A sticky note lay on the kitchen island with a simple 'I love you. I'm sorry. I'm trying.' scrawled almost unintelligibly across it, as was the case with most of Johanna's writing. Frowning Katniss wandered through the rest of the house finding it thoroughly, completely, and unexpectedly cleaned. She expected to feel happiness and relief, and she did, but there was also a nagging sense to disappointment. Her girlfriend had done everything then disappeared before Katniss could reward her. And since she didn't have anything else to do seeing as all the chores were done, Katniss really wanted to reward her.

Johanna burst through the front door as Katniss was serving dinner, holding a small plate of cupcakes and sporting a streak of flower in her hair. She sighed as she spotted her girlfriend still putting food on the plates, offering a sheepish smile and and plate of sweets as an apology for almost being late to dinner. Katniss arched her eyebrow. “Where were you all day? And what are those?”

Kicking off her shoes and moving into the kitchen to drop a kiss on Katniss's cheek and swap her cupcakes for real food Johanna answered. “I was out shopping and cleaning while you were working – obviously. Then I went to Peeta's where I made these. Cupcakes.”  
  
Katniss almost dropped her plate. “You made those?” They were beautiful.Clearly baked to perfection and decorated with designs only Peeta had the ability to produce. There was no sign of charring, burning, under-cooking, poor mixing, or smudged decorating anywhere. That is, there was no sign her girlfriend had had a hand in creating them.   
  
Johanna shrugged. “Well, I helped.”  
  
“You helped?”

Chewing on the side of her lip Johanna studied the cupcakes. “I opened and poured the ingredients and turned on the oven and watched.”  
Katniss swallowed a laugh. That meant that they were definitely safe to eat. “They look lovely.”

Dinner was relaxed – a great improvement from the tenses air the night before, but from the way Johanna kept pushing her food around her plate Katniss knew that something was bugging her. Deciding to wait she hoped that Johanna would eventually conjure up the ability to talk to her instead of musing over something for so long it became a constant fight.

Her patience was rewarded as she was climbing into bed. Johanna rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow to eye Katniss in her panties and loose tank-top before they disappeared under the covers. Scooting into Katniss's arms Johanna yawned before finally sharing what was on her mind. “I'm not used to living with people or liking the person I'm living with. In the past when I've had house guests or roommates I wanted them to leave so I would purposefully let the place become a pig-sty. My first reaction when you tell me to do something is to be satisfied that it's working, then I remember that I want you to stay but by that point you've cleaned as I've been a useless blob that isn't pulling her weight around here.”   
  
Katniss struggled not to laugh at the word vomit that indicated Johanna's nerves and concentrated on stroking her fingers through Johanna's hair instead.

“I'm sorry.”   
  
Katniss placed a kiss on Johanna's head and smirked. “Good.”   
  
An indignant gasp sounded from Johanna and her head popped off of Katniss's chest where it had been resting. “Hey!”  
  
Katniss laughed. “Okay fine. Thank you. I appreciate you sharing that with me and as long as it means you'll actually start doing your share all is forgiven.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Silence fell over them as they slowly slipped past drowsiness into sleep before a horrifying thought occurred to Katniss. Sitting up violently and throwing Johanna off of her, she grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders and looked desperately into Johanna's half open eyes. “Cooking is not part of your share of keeping up the house!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Seeing that Johanna wasn't awake enough to comprehend this to a satisfactory level Katniss shook her then pushed her off the bed. Crawling to the edge she lay on her stomach and poked a finger in the face of her now very awake girlfriend. “You do not cook. You can shop and you can clean but you do not cook. Got it?”  
  
Johanna frowned. “Why?”  
  
“Why? Maybe because you tried to blow up our kitchen by putting metal in the microwave. Maybe because you ruined the stove and a pot by not realizing you have to put something in the water when it boils instead of letting it run over the top and evaporate. Maybe because you left the oven on for three days without even realizing you turned it on in the first place.”  
  
Johanna's mouth had dropped over further with each emphatic jab of the finger that was pointed at her face. Despite the violence with which it was delivered it was a fair deal and it made sense, except, “You can't put metal in the microwave?”

Groaning Katniss rolled over onto her back and draped an arm across her eyes. She was considering addressing that before another thought occurred to her and she grabbed Johanna and pulled her down as she tried to clamber over Katniss to get back into bed. “One more thing. I love you so much and I know that you love me. So when my birthday comes in a couple days just buy a cake from Peeta, don't try to make it yourself please. I'll be just as touched I promise.”

Shock crossed Johanna's face. “How did you know?”  
  
Katniss laughed. “Why else would you suddenly care about how to make cupcakes?”

**0o0o0**

Johanna was short. It had taken a while for Katniss to realize how small she actually was. Her personality took up a lot of room but her physical size didn't live up to it. She wasn't tiny and she could sprawl out obnoxiously and had a habit of shoving Katniss to the edge of the bed on the nights she didn't try to crawl under her skin, but she was a couple inches shorter than Katniss and her frame was slight and small despite the power it held. She was a force to be reckoned with sure, but she was short.

Katniss started using her girlfriend's height – or lack thereof – for her amusement then advantage. Johanna was the type of person that didn't ask for help and hated being anything but self-sufficient. It didn't matter how big or small the problem was – be it nightmares or putting a cup on a high shelf – she never came to Katniss first.

It started off small, Katniss, out of pure curiosity, asked Johanna to grab her a glass from a self that was just out of her reach. She wanted to know how Johanna did it because they had been living together for a couple months before Katniss noticed her height and the cups had always been there. Jumping was too undignified, as was crawling on the counter or grabbing a step stool and Katniss was baffled. Watching carefully she struggled not to get distracted by her girlfriend's firm ass as Johanna stretched up onto her toes, her whole body straining for the glass. Her fingers brushed the closest one and Johanna placed the edge of her hip on top of the counter, using a shift in weight to increase her height as she leaned partially on the edge and extended her leg out a little to keep her balance. Her fingers grasped the cup and she turned to give it to Katniss with a faintly annoyed look on her face. The movement had been smooth and practiced, almost instinctual and Katniss couldn't help but be a little bit impressed. Her girlfriend was adaptable. She wanted to find out how adaptable.

Katniss began pushing things to the back of cabinets, stacking cups instead of lining them up, anything she could think of to make the reach for them longer. It was a little mean sure, but it was cute at first and, in an odd term of events, became sexy when Johanna would take forever setting the table or need help because she couldn't reach something and decided she needed to prove herself to Katniss that night in bed. It was working well for her in more aspects then she had thought it would. Until one day she came home to a kitchen full of shattered dishes and a very pissed girlfriend who glared at her before saying that if Katniss thought it was funny to make her struggle and reap the benefits she could clean the mess up, buy new dishes, and sleep on the couch. The next day Katniss called Peeta and had him help her lower the cabinets a couple inches, well within Johanna's reach.

**0o0o0**

Johanna was very comfortable in her own skin. That had been obvious to Katniss the moment they met. When they first became roommates in 13 she briefly wondered if Johanna's penchant for nudity would be a problem but Johanna was always full clothed. When they first struggled with intimacy she realized that Johanna's comfort had disappeared during her time in the Capitol. They managed to work their way through it, Katniss helped Johanna regain her old confidence as Johanna help instil it for the first time in Katniss, until they got to a point in their relationship where Johanna was – once again – always nude.

She didn't wear clothes to sleep, which Katniss preferred, but she didn't put clothes on after her shower. Each morning she would get into and then reemerge from the bathroom without a stitch of clothing. She would blow dry her hair, apply lotion, brush her teeth, tidy-up the bathroom, whatever she felt like doing, all completely naked. And Katniss would watch.

Most days Johanna would eventually reach a point where she needed to get dresses so she could leave the house and Katniss would finally be released from her daze and start her own day. But they had mornings where Johanna would bend just the right way, or not dry off completely, or stretch for something, or Katniss would be especially horny and bold, and those mornings ended up with the destruction of their bathroom as they re-christened it, the taking of a second shower for Johanna with Katniss for company, and the absence of clothes until the next day.


End file.
